


In Which Spring Has Arrived

by chamaenerion



Series: Saphael Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamaenerion/pseuds/chamaenerion
Summary: And Raphael is fond of flowers.





	In Which Spring Has Arrived

Raphael likes flowers. Spring rolls around and suddenly every room in the Dumort has at least one dramatic flower arrangement. It’s a little unexpected, but nice, Simon thinks as he traces a finger across the petals of a bright yellow flower with a blood red middle. He had never really cared for spring, or flowers, before but that was mostly due to the pollen in the air constantly trying to suffocate him. His first springtime as a vampire is pretty preferable, actually.

He turns to his open door and doesn’t jump, like he would have mere weeks ago, when he sees Raphael leaning against the frame.

“What do you think?” he asks.

Simon smirks. “They really liven up the place.”

Raphael rolls his eyes.

“They’re pretty,” Simon concedes. “Especially now that they’re not trying to kill me.”

“You were allergic?” Raphael asks, walking into the room. Simon shrugs. “When I was a child, my mother would always have a vase of flowers near the front door. Just something inexpensive, so she could see something beautiful everyday when she came home.” He reaches out to tug at some of the tiny purple flowers on Simon’s dresser.

“What were her favorites?” Simon asks quickly, eager to hear more about Raphael’s personal life, a rare opportunity.

Raphael smiles, but it’s sad. “Lilium candidum,” he replies quietly, “the Madonna Lily.”

“Virgin Mary, Madonna?” Simon watches as Raphael takes a delicate yellow flower, the same one Simon himself had been tracing a minute ago, and relocates it to the center of the arrangement.

He nods. “They symbolize purity. Flowers have so many hidden meanings, and my mother seemed to know them all.”

“They remind you of her.” Simon smiles. “Is there one that means ‘syrupy sweet’? ‘Cause I think that should be your official flower. You could wear it in the lapel of all your fancy blazers.”

“Perhaps.” Raphael’s voice is contemplative as he looks over the arrangement.

Simon presses his luck. “And which one would be my kind of flower?”

Raphael rolls his eyes and gestures to the vase of flowers. “Do you think I picked these at random, idiota?” He reaches out to a pretty flower with a swirl of soft white petals and pulls it free. He takes a step closer to Simon and says, “If I had to choose just one.”

Then he looks up and his expression is so soft; if Simon still had a heartbeat it would have skipped. He doesn’t need to ask the flower’s meaning, it’s there, shining in Raphael’s eyes.

Simon opens his mouth to say something, anything, but for once the words just don’t come. He takes the flower Raphael holds out to him, and he snaps off the stem.

Raphael blinks in surprise when he reaches out to tug at his jacket and slots the flower into place.

“Yeah,” Simon says quietly, “me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> for an anon who prompted a springtime fic. hope you enjoy!
> 
> the flower Raphael gives Simon is a gardenia, which symbolizes secret/untold love
> 
> [[tumblr](http://glitterglamours.tumblr.com/)]


End file.
